Silver Light
by JaneRea
Summary: Flashback. Kakashi menceritakan masa lalu yang tak pernah diceritakannya. Bagaimanakah kehidupan seorang Kakashi Hatake yang kita kenal sekarang di masa kecil dan remajanya? Some OC.
1. Prolog

**Silver Light**

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto.

**Prolog**

Kami sudah terikat satu sama lain sejak kami dilahirkan. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa dia membenciku saat kami masuk di akademi, karena itu aku pun menjadi membencinya juga.

Oke, mungkin ada alasan mengapa dia membenciku, tapi...walaupun aku sudah minta maaf, dia tetap saja tidak menyukaiku. Benarkah?

Kami bersaing untuk menentukan siapa yang terkuat. Walaupun dia seorang gadis, aku tidak segan-segan menanggapi kelakuannya. Dan, dia membuatku semakin membenci dirinya. Sangat membencinya. Bukan karena sikap judesnya itu saja, tetapi ada satu hal yang sangat menggangguku, sesuatu yang membuat diriku merasakan sesuatu yang begitu menggangguku!

Sekarang…aku tak menyangka akan menceritakan ini kepada mantan murid-muridku ini. Namun, tak apalah, mungkin seseorang sepertiku juga membutuhkan orang yang mau mendengarkan apa yang selama ini kusimpan di dalam hati.


	2. Masa Lalu yang Tertutup Rapat

**CHAPTER 2. Masa Lalu yang Tertutup Rapat**

"Eh, Sakura!"

"Hmm? Ada apa, Naruto?"

Sebelum membisikkan apa yang ingin disampaikannya, cowok itu memastikan tidak ada orang lain di sana.

"Sepertinya guru Kakashi sudah punya pacar…"

"Apa?"

"Shhhh…" Naruto meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sakura.

"Kamu tahu dari mana?"

Naruto kembali melirik kiri kanan. "Aku melihatnya setiap pagi pergi ke suatu tempat dengan membawa bunga mawar putih…"

Sakura mengangguk-angguk.

"Bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Ayo kita buntuti dia!" ajak Naruto bersemangat.

Sakura terlihat berpikir-pikir sejenak. "Besok pagi ya…kebetulan hari minggu…"

"Nah! Kebetulan sekali kan? Ayo, Sakura…kapan lagi nih…" desak cowok pirang itu.

"Baiklah, aku juga penasaran! Siapa wanita yang menjadi pilihan hati guru," Sakura menyeringai.

"Yossh! Kalau begitu besok aku tunggu di depan rumahmu ya! Sampai besok!"

Sakura mengangguk pasti.

"Ehm, Sakura…"

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Cium dulu…" pintanya dengan memonyongkan bibirnya.

Bukannya ciuman yang didapatkan melainkan…

BRUUUAAGGHHHH!

"Selamat malam, Naruto!"

Bogem mentah dari gadis pujaannya, tepat di pipi kanannya!

* * *

><p>Malam berganti subuh, subuh berganti pagi, pagi berganti siang, siang berganti sore…(Kelewataaann!)<p>

Oh maap ya! Kalau begitu kita rewind lagi. (Pencet remote rewind)

Malam berganti subuh, subuh berganti pagi. Kakashi Hatake telah bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk mengambil bunga yang akan dibawanya ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang tak seorang pun tahu bahwa dia pergi ke sana. Hanya saja, sepandai-pandainya tupai ngesot, eh maksudku, melompat…pasti akan nyungsep juga.

"Ah, Tuan Kakashi. Ini bunganya…"

"Terima kasih, Nek Midori, aku ingin sekali bisa menanam bunga mawarku sendiri, tapi, apa kata mereka jika aku berkebun mawar?" Kakashi curhat.(Jiaahh, curhat!)

"Haha, mengapa tidak sembunyi-sembunyi saja? Seperti Anda merahasiakan ke mana bunga ini di bawa,"

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. _Mungkin…itu bukan ide yang buruk._

* * *

><p>Naruto dan Sakura sudah membuntuti Kakashi sejak dia mengambil bunga pada seorang wanita. Mereka sempat mengira itu adalah kekasih sang guru akan tetapi…tidak mungkin 'kan Kakashi berpacaran dengan nenek-nenek?<p>

Sekarang ilmu Naruto dan Sakura sudah cukup tinggi. Tidak seperti dulu, saat membuntuti sang guru dalam rangka ingin melihat keseluruhan wajahnya, saat itu Sasuke juga masih ada. (Naruto dan Sakura: Iyaa….Sasuke… *duduk di pojok, aura suram menyelimuti mereka* Ahh, maaf! Tapi, cepat kejar Kakashi!)

Mereka tidak tahu, ke mana sang guru akan pergi. Mereka melewati hutan, gunung, lembah, sungai, lautan (*PLAK! Lebaayyyy, melewati hutan saja kok…)

Setelah memakan waktu beberapa menit, mereka melihat Kakashi berhenti di sebuah pohon besar di samping danau. Naruto dan Sakura terkesima melihat pemandangan itu. Mereka bahkan tidak tahu ada tempat seperti itu.

"Naruto, Sakura…sampai kapan kalian akan mengikutiku?"

Naruto dan Sakura terkejut bukan main. Ternyata mereka sudah ketahuan.

"Keluarlah…"

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari tempat persembunyian seperti anak-anak yang ketahuan habis kabur dari jam pelajaran.

"Hehe…guru mau menemui pacar guru ya…" Naruto nyengir iseng.

Kakashi tidak menjawab melainkan menatap pohon itu.

"Mungkin…aku bisa mempercayai kalian untuk mendengarkan apa yang selama ini kusimpan…" ujar Kakashi. "Kemarilah…"

Naruto dan Sakura segera berlari mendatangi Kakashi yang masih menatap pada satu bagian dari pohon itu.

"Guru mau bilang apa?" Naruto begitu antusias. Bagaimana tidak, gurunya yang satu itu penuh dengan rahasia.

"Naruto…coba lihat itu…" bisik Sakura seraya melirikkan matanya ke pohon.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke pohon yang terus dilihat oleh sang guru. Di sana, dia melihat nama-nama yang diukir di batang pohon.

"Kakashi Hatake…Hikari Uchiha…Oh! Jadi, pacar guru adalah Hikari Uchiha! Tu…tunggu dulu…Uchiha? Jadi masih ada Uchiha yang lain?"

"Dia…"

"Oh! Jangan-jangan dia juga korban dari pembantaian yang dilakukan Ita…umph!" Naruto tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Sakura menyikut perutnya dengan keras.

"Dia tidak menjadi korban dalam kejadian yang kau katakan tadi, Naruto…" ujar Kakashi.

"Berarti…dia masih hidup?"

"Naruto! Bisa diam tidak? Dan dengarkan saja?" Sakura mulai terpancing emosi lagi.

"Dia sudah pergi sebelum kejadian itu…"

Naruto dan Sakura kini tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Mereka yakin, saat mengatakan hal itu, suara Kakashi terdengar berbeda.

**to be continued**


	3. Hikari Uchiha

Aku pikir cerita ini gak cocok kalau diselipin humor. Hehehe. Jadi genre humor dihapuskan. Ok, thanks for review, guys!

**Silver Light**

**Chapter 3. Hikari Uchiha.**

Desa Konoha. Dua puluh empat tahun yang lalu.

Di bawah langit Konoha yang mendung, anak laki-laki berambut perak berdiri seorang diri teras rumahnya. Dia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Langit mendung mengurungkan niatnya untuk bermain ke suatu tempat.

"Kakashi…"

Kakashi pun menoleh ke arah suara lembut yang memanggilnya. Sang Ibu, Nanase.

"Ibu…mau hujan…padahal aku mau pergi bermain…" bibir mungil Kakashi kecil cemberut. "Sepertinya boneka penangkal hujan yang kubuat tidak mempan…"

"Jagoan kecilku begitu pintar, ya…sebaiknya kamu diam di rumah saja hari ini…"

Kakashi kecil mengangguk kemudian berlari masuk ke dalam rumah menuju dojo, tempat di mana dia berlatih bersama sang ayah, Sakumo Hatake.

Nanase terus memperhatikan anak semata wayangnya berlari masuk ke dojo. Wanita itu kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke boneka penangkal hujan yang digantung oleh Kakashi sendiri.

* * *

><p>Walaupun masih berumur 6 tahun, Kakashi sudah menunjukkan potensinya. Kemampuan sang ayah, Konoha no Shiroi Kiba menurun padanya. Kakashi mendapat banyak pujian dari orang-orang desa.<p>

"Kakashi, ibu pikir hari ini cukup latihannya. Besok adalah hari pertamamu di akademi kan?" Nanase membelai rambut perak putranya.

"Tunggu sebentar, bu! Aku ingin menyempurnakan gerakan taijutsu ini dulu!"

"Sudah, jangan dipaksakan. Ayahmu pasti tidak suka jika kamu memaksakan diri…" Nanase menahan Kakashi dengan merangkulnya dari belakang. Rangkulan penuh kasih sayang yang sangat disukai oleh Kakashi kecil. "Tuh, kamu sudah bau keringat, ibu sudah siapkan air mandi…"

Kakashi tertawa. "Iya, bu! Aku mandi sendiri ya! Aku 'kan sudah besar!"

Nanase tertawa kecil kemudian menggelitik anaknya.

"Hahaha…ibu! Geli!" Kakashi menggeliat.

Nanase melepaskan rangkulannya dan Kakashi kecil pun berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Kamu sangat memanjakannya…"

"Sakumo, kamu sudah pulang? Bagaimana misimu?"

Sakumo meletakkan tangannya di bahu Nanase. "Berjalan dengan lancar. Jagoan kecil kita sedang apa sekarang?"

Wanita berambut hitam itu tertawa kecil. "Sedang mandi…bergabung saja dengannya sekarang. Pasti dia sangat senang ayahnya sudah pulang,"

* * *

><p>Tahun ajaran baru di Konoha sudah dimulai. Hari itu, ,merupakan hari pertama bagi daun-daun baru Konoha masuk akademi. Di wajah mereka nampak antusias yang sangat besar.<p>

"Baiklah, selamat datang di akademi. Kalian semua akan dididik agar menjadi ninja yang kuat dan berguna bagi Konoha. Kalian harus belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh…" Hokage ketiga, Sarutobi, memberikan pengarahan sebelum mereka masuk ke kelas.

Kakashi melihat ke sekelilingnya, wajah-wajah yang bakal menjadi teman ninjanya.

"Kakashi! Hiyaa! Mari kita lihat siapa yang akan menjadi murid kesayangan!"

Kakashi menghela nafasnya, Guy Might. Selalu saja ingin bersaing dengannya, walaupun begitu, mereka berteman cukup baik.

* * *

><p>"Namaku Kakashi Hatake, cita-citaku ingin menjadi ninja yang kuat dan dapat diandalkan bagi Konoha…"<p>

"Oh…putra Sakumo, kamu pasti akan tumbuh sehebat ayahmu ya…" komentar sang guru.

Kakash mengangguk pasti. "Itu sudah pasti, aku tak akan mengecewakan ayahku,"

Murid-murid di dalam kelas pun mulai berkasak-kusuk dengan teman sebangku.

"Baiklah, silahkan kembali ke bangkumu, selanjutnya…wah, dari klan Uchiha, Hikari Uchiha,"

Seorang gadis kecil berambut biru tua maju ke depan kelas.

"Namaku Hikari Uchiha. Cita-citaku, walaupun aku perempuan tapi aku ingin menjadi ninja yang terkuat di klanku,"

* * *

><p>-Kakashi's POV-<p>

Saat dia lewat di sampingku, aku sudah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti, ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Dan saat dia memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas, aku melihatnya…mata hitam dan rambut hitam panjangnya…aku merasa seperti pernah bertemu dengannya. Hikari Uchiha?

"Wah…mana mungkin perempuan menjadi lebih kuat daripada laki-laki!" seseorang di belakangku berteriak.

Kulihat wajah Hikari menjadi cemberut.

"Walaupun dari klan Uchiha sekali pun, itu mustahil!" teman sebangkunya ikut menambahkan.

Hikari mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kulihat kedua matanya berair. Huh?

"Hei! Hei! Sudah! Jika tidak ingin dihukum di hari pertama kalian, sebaiknya kalian diam saja! Nah, Hikari kamu boleh kembali ke tempatmu.

Gadis itu mengangguk kemudian berjalan ke tempat duduknya. Hmm, dia pasti menahan air matanya sekuat tenaga agar tidak jatuh ke pipinya.

Hari pertama berlangsung sebentar. Kami pun pulang setelah mendapat beberapa gambaran apa yang akan kami pelajari nantinya.

"Kakashi! Ayo kita lomba lari ke taman! Siapa yang menang, uang jajannya harus diberikan kepada sang pemenang!"

"Uang jajan? Apa kau yakin?"

"Iya! Iya! Ayo! Ayo!" Guy melompat-lompat. Dasar, anak hiperaktif…

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke belakang untuk mengambil sikap kuda-kuda dan ternyata ada orang yang sedang lewat, dia pun kutabrak hingga jatuh.

"Bodoh!"

Di-dia…

"Dasar bodoh! Bukannya segera menolong!"

Hikari Uchiha…

"Mulai!" Aduh, Guy sudah mendahului start! Tanpa pikir panjang pun aku mengejar Guy, tak memerdulikan si gadis Uchiha yang jatuh terduduk. Haa…sudalah. Aku tidak mau uang jajanku diberikan kepada si hiper itu.

* * *

><p>Aku menang! Uang jajanku selamat, malahan aku mendapat uang jajan tambahan dari si hiper, haha! Bisa kulihat wajah Guy yang merengut membuat wajah gak jelasnya menjadi tambah gak jelas lagi.<p>

Setelah lomba lari yang cukup menguntungkan itu, aku kembali ke rumahku.

"Aku pulang!"

Tunggu, aku melihat ada dua sandal, berarti ada tamu…

"Kakashi, kamu sudah pulang. Ayo, cuci muka dan kakimu dulu. Setelah itu, ke ruang tamu ya. Ada tante Sora dan anaknya datang…"

"Tante Sora?"

"Nanti kamu tahu sendiri,"

Aku pun segera ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci kaki dan wajahku. Setelah kukeringkan, aku melangkah ke ruang tamu. Kubuka pintu geser dan…

"Ah…Kakashi kamu sudah besar!"

Tante Sora…dan…anaknya…tu-tunggu dulu! Dia…?

"Ayo, Kakashi masuk, init ante Sora dan putrinya,"

Kenapa dia? Uchiha Hikari? Bisa kulihat tatapan matanya padaku begitu sinis. Agh, past karena kejadian itu…

**To be continued**


	4. Childhood Memory

**Silver Light Cp.4. Childhood Memory**

Gadis Uchiha itu sebenarnya tidak keberatan ikut sang ibu untuk mengunjungi sahabat karibnya. Ya, Hikari dan ibunya pindah dari desa Konoha saat dia masih 2 tahun. Dan sekarang, mereka pindah kembali ke Konoha. Sora, sang ibu merupakan ninja medis yang sangat diandalkan dan dia diminta untuk memberikan pelajaran medis di suatu desa. Ya…sebut saja mutasi kerja.

Akan tetapi, saat mengetahui siapa putra dari sahabat karib ibunya, gadis itu ingin sekali segera pulang.

"Ah…Kakashi kamu sudah besar!"

"Ayo, Kakashi masuk, ini tante Sora dan putrinya,"

Kakashi tersentak kaget. Itu adalah gadis yang dicuekinnya setelah dia menabraknya jatuh.

"Oh iya, pasti kalian sudah bertemu karena ini hari pertama kalian masuk akademi 'kan?" ujar Sora seraya mengelus-ngelus rambut hitam anaknya.

"Dia anak jahat!"

Sontak kedua ibu pun kaget. Hikari tiba-tiba saja menudingkan jarinya ke Kakashi dan berkata demikian.

"Hikari! Kenapa bersikap tidak sopan begitu? Ini rumahnya…" Sora menjambak pelan rambut anaknya.

"Tapi bu…dia memang anak jahat! Dia menabrakku jatuh dan dia tidak minta maaf!" Hikari cemberut.

Nanase melihat anaknya kemudian menarik tangannya agar mendekat ke dirinya.

"Kakashi, kenapa kamu seperti itu dengan seorang anak perempuan? Ayo, minta maaf!"

Kakashi pun menjadi ikut-ikutan cemberut. Lantas dia menundukkan kepalanya ke Hikari.

"Hikari, aku minta maaf…"

* * *

><p>Nanase dan Sora bernostalgia di ruang tamu sedangkan Kakashi dan Hikari disuruh bermain di halaman samping.<p>

Hikari hanya duduk saja di tepi kolam ikan. Mata hitamnya hanya memperhatikan ikan-ikan yang berenang di dalamnya. Dia sama sekali tidak memerdulikan Kakashi yang duduk di bawah pohon sakura yang belum berbunga.

"Hei…"

"Hikari!"

"Hei!"

Berkali-kali Kakashi memanggilnya. Hikari tidak mau menjawab. Kakashi pun mengambil batu kerikil kecil di dekatnya kemudian melemparnya ke Hikari, tepat mengenai pipinya.

"Ibu! Lihat anak jahat ini! Dia melempariku dengan batu!"

Di luar perkiraan Kakashi, gadis itu menangis!

"Diam kau! Dasar anak cengeng!"

"Dasar anak jahat!"

"Anak cengeng! Katanya mau menjadi yang terkuat di klan Uchiha? Tapi…cengeng? Huhuhuhu…" Kakashi mengejek-ejeknya.

Hikari yang tidak mau kalah mengambil kerikil yang mengenainya dan melemparnya kembali ke Kakashi. Akan tetapi, lemparan gadis itu buruk sekali!

"Heh! Melempar batu saja tidak becus! Mau jadi apa?"

Karena terus dipanas-panasi Kakashi, Hikari melepaskan sandalnya dan berniat untuk melemparkannya ke Kakashi. Namun, tangan sang ibu menahannya.

"Hikari! Jaga sikapmu!" Sora membentaknya.

"Sudahlah, Sora…mereka masih anak-anak. Jangan dimarahi seperti itu, kasihan Hikari…" ujar Nanase. Wanita itu kemudian mendatangi Kakashi.

"Kakashi, Hikari, kalian tidak boleh berkelahi seperti ini juga. Berteman baik 'kan lebih enak? Daripada harus berkelahi seperti ini?"

"Nah, Hikari…kamu dengar kata-kata tante Nanase?"

Hikari melap air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. Matanya masih menatap Kakashi dengan sinis.

"Aku tidak mau berteman dengan anak jahat sepertinya!"

"Bleh! Aku juga tidak mau berteman dengan anak cengeng sepertimu!" balas Kakashi tidak mau kalah.

"Hei! Hei! Sudah! Sudah! Kakashi, masuk ke dalam rumah sekarang…" Nanase menjitak pelan kepala putranya.

Kakashi pun segera berlari masuk ke dalam, namun dia sempat-sempatnya menjulurkan lidah ke Hikari.

"Ibu! Aku benci dia!" pekik Hikari.

* * *

><p>Hari berganti hari, bulan berganti bulan. Hubungan Kakashi dan Hikari tidak menunjukkan kemajuan sama sekali. Mereka seperti anjing dan kucing yang setiap kali bertemu maunya berkelahi terus.<p>

Bahkan Hikari menantang Kakashi dalam pelajaran di akademi. Hal itu membuat Kakashi semakin giat berlatih agar tidak kalah dari anak perempuan seperti Hikari. Dia tahu, walaupun Hikari adalah perempuan, tetapi dia sangat berbakat. Oleh karena itu, Kakashi takut suatu waktu Hikari bisa melampauinya.

Persaingan mereka sebenarnya cukup seimbang. Nilai-nilai mereka selalu sama dan saat praktek, Kakashi memang unggul sedikit dari Hikari.

Mereka berdua sama-sama menakjubkan dengan lulus dari akademi dalam jangka waktu hanya setahun.

* * *

><p>Kebahagiaan Kakashi karena dapat menyenangkan orang tuanya harus berakhir dengan cepat. Sang Ibu, Nanase, meninggal sehari setelah kelulusan Kakashi dari akademi. Dia menyerah terhadap penyakit yang ternyata telah mengerogotinya berbulan-bulan.<p>

Kakashi teringat akan pesan ibunya sebelum pergi.

"Kakashi, ibu yakin kamu akan menjadi ninja yang kuat dan sangat disegani seperti ayahmu. Dan, mengenai Hikari…kamu tidak boleh terus-terusan bermusuhan dengannya, ya…Kamu akan sangat membutuhkan dia…"

Kakashi kecil tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya siapa Hikari Uchiha? Mengapa ibunya sangat peduli akan hubungan dirinya dengan gadis itu?

* * *

><p>Sepeninggal sang ibu, Kakashi menjadi semakin dekat dengan sang ayah. Kakashi sangat mengidolakan sang ayah yang merupakan seorang ninja yang jenius. Sifat Kakashi pun berubah karena menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya. Kakashi menjadi sosok yang <em>cool<em> dan tentu seperti seorang jenius yang kritis.

Konfliknya dengan si gadis Uchiha ternyata belumlah berakhir. Akan tetapi, Kakashi menyikapi gadis itu dengan cuek dan dingin. Seakan-akan tak tertarik lagi untuk beradu mulut dengannya.

Setahun kemudian, di ujian chunin. Di tahap ujian sebelum akhir, satu peserta harus mengalahkan peserta lain dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu. Dan, entah takdir atau apa. Kakashi harus berhadapan dengan Hikari.

"Sebaiknya kau mengundurkan diri! Aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis terkena pukulanku…" ujar Kakashi dingin.

"Hmph! Sebaiknya kau yang mengundurkan diri! Jangan sampai bokongmu ditendang seorang gadis!"

Peserta-peserta lain pun begitu antusias dengan pertandingan itu. Mereka tahu, Kakashi dan Hikari sudah seperti musuh bebuyutan saja.

"Serius tuh? Salah satu dari mereka yang kalah pasti akan sangat kesal,"

Hikari pun mengaktifkan sharingannya. Hikari dapat mengaktifkan mata klan Uchiha itu saat masih berumur 6 tahun. Suatu poin yang patut dipertimbangkan.

Pertandingan berjalan dengan seru. Kemampuan mereka berdua seimbang, jika yang satu terpukul, dengan cepat yang satunya lagi membalas pukulan. Akan tetapi, karena Hikari terlalu memaksakan diri serta masih belum bisa memakai sharingannya dengan efektif, Hikari pun kecapekan dan tendangan akhir Kakashi mampu merobohkannya.

Hikari Uchiha kalah dan gagal dalam ujian chunin saat itu. Sedangkan, Kakashi berhasil dan lulus yang otomatis menjadikannya chunin pada umur 6 tahun! Gadis itu terpaksa harus mengambil ujian ulang tahun depan dan dia naik ke level chunin pada umur 7 tahun.

* * *

><p><strong>Setahun kemudian…<strong>

"Heh!" Hikari menghalangi jalan Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang di balik maskernya. _Mau apa lagi gadis gak jelas ini?_

"Ayo bertarung lagi!"

Kakashi tidak menjawab.

"Paling tidak kau mau meninggalkan kesan sebelum aku pergi lagi…"

Perasaan Kakashi tergerak._ Pergi? Apa dia akan meninggalkan Konoha lagi?_

"Bagaimana? Aku tunggu di lapangan bertanding…"

Kakashi masih diam. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali bertanya, kemana gadis itu akan pergi?

"Baiklah…aku tahu kau pasti menerimanya. Nanti siang, di lapangan bertanding! Sampai jumpa…" gadis itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Kakashi kembali menghela nafas panjang. Jika gadis itu pergi, tentu tidak ada lagi yang mengganggunya. Akan tetapi, di dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, Kakashi juga tidak ingin gadis itu pergi.

**To be continued**


	5. The Secret

Thanks buat review yang sudah masuk. Itu merupakan suatu semangat tersendiri untuk meneruskan cerita ini. Ok, happy reading guys. Chapter ini merupakan yang terpanjang sejauh ini.

**Silver Light **

**Chapter 5. The Secret**

**-Kakashi's POV-**

Sadar, sadarlah Kakashi…mengapa kau harus merasa sedih jika gadis pengganggu itu pergi? Bukankah hari-harimu akan menjadi lebih tentram dari ocehan-ocehannya? Hah…sudahlah! Aku tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi. Lebih baik, aku bersiap-siap untuk nanti siang. Aku tidak bisa meremehkan gadis itu, kemampuannya setara denganku.

Tunggu dulu, tapi kenapa dari tadi perasaanku tidak enak ya? Detak jantungku terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya. Agh! Aku tidak suka perasaan ini. Hah, tenanglah Kakashi…tapi sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

* * *

><p>Setibanya di lapangan bertanding, aku tidak melihat gadis itu. Namun aku tetap menunggunya seperti orang bodoh. Apakah dia lupa? Atau…dia hanya mengerjaiku? Dan…kenapa aku mau saja dibuatnya menunggu? Ditambah lagi, perasaan yang sangat mengganggu ini masih saja membebaniku.<p>

Aku masih menunggu. Aku tidak tahu, berapa jam aku habiskan hanya untuk menunggu gadis yang sudah seperti musuh bebuyutanku itu. Aku benar-benar semakin membencinya sekarang. Sudah kuduga, dia mengerjaiku! Hah…aku pun kenapa bisa seperti orang bodoh begini? Mau saja menunggunya berjam-jam. Sudahlah, aku pulang saja sekarang.

* * *

><p>Di rumah, setahuku ayah baru saja pulang dari misi pagi ini. Apakah dia dipanggil lagi untuk misi sehingga belum pulang juga? Padahal, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Oh? Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu depan dibuka.<p>

"Kakashi!"

Ayah? Aku segera mendatangi ayah. Ayah tidak sendiri, ada tante Sora dan…satu pria yang tak kukenal.

"Kakashi, aku Yagami Uchiha, ayah Hikari," pria itu memperkenalkan diri. Kenapa kedua orang tua Hikari datang ke sini?

Aku juga melihat air muka mereka menunjukkan kecemasan. Apa yang terjadi?

"Kakashi, kami butuh bantuanmu…Hikari menghilang! Dugaan kami, dia diculik oleh shinobi Konoha yang berusaha membelot.

Apa? Gadis itu bisa diculik semudah itu?

"Lalu…apa yang kalian harapkan dariku?"

"Kakashi, apa kau tidak bisa merasakannya?" tante Sora meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahuku.

Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka harapkan dariku? Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan perasaan tidak enak ini…yang membebaniku sejak tadi siang…

"Sakumo, sepertinya ini saatnya bagi Kakashi untuk mengetahuinya…" tante Sora melihat ke ayah. Dia menangis…?

Apa yang sebenarnya mereka rahasiakan?

* * *

><p><strong>-Third person's POV-<strong>

Anak laki-laki berambut perak itu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke kedua lengannya di atas meja. Dia berbohong. Dia masih tidak percaya hal itu, dia pun berbohong kepada ayah dan kedua orang tua Hikari. Dia berbohong bahwa dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Sekarang, dirinya merasa sangat bersalah…hatinya merasa semakin tidak enak. Dia pun merasa nafasnya sesak, hal itu benar…tetapi Kakashi berbohong.

Sekarang…apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kakashi sungguh tidak tahu. Di umurnya yang masih sangat muda, masalah itu sungguh sangat tidak cocok untuk dibebankan kepadanya.

"Pantas saja…sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya…agh…" Kakashi mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Aku…"

* * *

><p>Di sebuah gubuk di daerah yang sangat tersembunyi, perbatasan luar desa Konoha…<p>

"Ternyata mudah sekali untuk menangkapnya…"

"Kerja bagus, Goro! Dengan begini, kita bisa membangkitkan sang iblis yang telah tertidur ratusan tahun…"

Hikari diikat di sebuah tiang, tubuhnya dipenuhi luka-luka bekas pertarungan. Dia kalah melawan shinobi-shinobi pembelot itu.

"Tujuan kalian tidak akan tercapai! Hanya aku yang bisa menggunakan kemampuan itu dan kalian tak akan bisa menyuruhku...agh!" gadis itu ditampar oleh seorang shinobi berwajah galak dan berambut hijau tua.

Gadis itu tak bisa menahan sakit yang dideritanya. Dia pun hanya bisa menangis saat itu, dan…entah mengapa satu-satunya nama yang terlintas di pikirannya adalah…

"Kakashi, tolong aku…" isaknya.

"Hah! Apa yang anak itu bisa lakukan? Haha! Kalian hanyalah bocah ingusan yang tidak sebanding dengan shinobi tingkat Jounin seperti kami!"

"Diam kalian! Kakashi akan datang dan menghajar kalian! Tunggu saja!"

"Masih bisa bicara rupanya?"

"Hei, Yonro, sudahlah! Jika kau pukul lagi bisa-bisa dia mati…"

Hikari menatap galak 4 shinobi pembelot di depannya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak percaya, mengapa nama Kakashi, anak laki-laki yang (mungkin) dibencinya yang terlintas di pikirannya pada saat itu.

* * *

><p>Kakashi berlari melewati hutan-hutan, dia tidak tahu mengapa dia mau saja melakukan hal itu sendirian. Ada sesuatu yang menuntunnya untuk datang ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang kemungkinan Hikari berada.<p>

"Tunggu aku…" gumamnya.

Kakashi bergerak menurut cahaya yang hanya bisa dilihat olehnya. Ya, cahaya…

* * *

><p>"Kemana Raigoh? Hanya dia yang bisa menyerap kemampuan shinobi lain dengan sempurna. Jika tidak cepat, aku ragu gadis ini akan ditemukan…"<p>

"Aku di sini…"

Keempat shinobi pembelot itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Raigoh, sudah berdiri di langit-langit gua.

"Jadi ini, gadis Uchiha yang memiliki kemampuan unik itu…"

"Ya, cepatlah serap, Raigoh! Jangan sampai para shinobi menemukannya!"

Hikari mengangkat kepalanya dengan susah payah. Dilihatnya Raigoh sudah berada tepat di depannya. Gadis itu ketakutan, Raigoh tinggi besar, matanya berwarna merah, menatap gadis tak berdaya itu dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Konoha bodoh, jika gadis ini sangat berharga, mengapa dibiarkan begitu saja. Kerja bagus, Goro. Tak sia-sia kau berhasil mengetahui rahasia besar Konoha yang satu ini…"

"Sudah, cukup basa-basinya! Serap saja kekuatan gadis itu…ugh!" shinobi itu dicekik oleh Raigoh. Tubuhnya sampai terangkat dari tanah.

"Di sini aku yang berkuasa. Jadi, diam saja kau!"

"Ba…baik! Maafkan aku!"

Raigoh kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Hikari. Diulurkannya tangannya ke kepala gadis itu, dia siap untuk menyerap kemampuan yang sangat langka. Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya tersentak. Dia merasakan ada yang mendekat ke tempat itu.

"Hmm…ada yang menemukan kita…" gerutunya.

Hikari merasakan hatinya lega. Perasaan yang muncul jika dia berada dekat dengan seseorang. _Kakashi_, serunya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba…

Sebuah kunai dengan kertas peledak meluncur ke ruangan itu.

"Awas!"

Ledakan pun terjadi, gubuk itu roboh seketika.

"Aku di sini…"

Hikari membuka matanya, dirinya ternyata sudah terlepas dari ikatan dan kini berada di rangkulan Kakashi.

"Dasar, menyusahkan saja!" gerutu Kakashi.

"Apa?"

"Shhh, nanti ketahuan…"

Kakashi dan Hikari bersembunyi di lubang yang sudah di buat oleh Kakashi.

**-Kakashi's POV-**

Aku menemukannya, Hikari Uchiha. Dan entah mengapa, perasaan tak enak itu kini hilang. Gadis itu kini ada di dekatku dan entah mengapa aku merasakan aliran cakraku menguat.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Ya…"

"Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkan mereka sendirian?" omel Hikari.

"Heh, bisa diam tidak? Paling tidak ucapkan terima kasih…"

Gadis ini, masih saja menyebalkan. Darimana dia mendapatkan kekuatan? Dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya, aku yakin dia pasti kehabisan tenaga. Tetapi sekarang, dia terlihat segar bugar. Sama…sama sepertiku. Apakah…karena hal itu?

"Kau bisa bertarung?"

"Tentu saja, tenagaku sudah pulih…Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah tahu?"

"Ya..ya…aku…"Kakashi tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tempat persembunyian mereka telah diketahui musuh.

"Lari!"

Lubang itu pun meledak. Akan tetapi, kedua bocah itu telah keluar dari sana sebelumnya.

Hikari mengaktifkan sharingannya, dia bisa melihat pergerakan musuh dan itu akan memudahkannya untuk menghindari serangan-serangan yang akan diluncurkan oleh musuh.

"Sebaiknya, kita lari saja! Ayo!" seru Hikari.

Namun Kakashi masih berdiri di tempat, matanya menatap lurus ke depan.

"Hey! Apa kau mendengarku? Ayo kita pergi dan panggil bantuan!"

"Aku tidak akan lari! Akan kukalahkan mereka!" seru Kakashi.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kita bukan tandingan mereka!" Hikari menarik tangan Kakashi namun anak laki-laki itu kokoh bediri di tempatnya. "Mereka datang!"

Sejumlah shuriken meluncur ke arah mereka. Kakashi dan Hikari berpencar untuk meghindari serangan musuh.

"Sialan, tak ada jalan lain…" gerutu Hikari. Dia pun membuat segel tangan.

"Elemen api! Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"

Serangan api itu diarahkannya ke atas.

Kakashi maju kemudian melempar kunai-kunainya ke 2 musuh yang menyerangnya, namun mereka dapat menangkis serangannya dengan mudah.

"Aku sudah member sinyal, semoga bantuan segera datang…" bisik Hikari.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus menahan musuh di sini…"

"Ya, jangan jauh-jauh dariku! Aku akan menjadi matamu…"

Kakashi mengangguk. Dia tak menyangka bisa sekompak ini dengan Hikari di saat-saat seperti itu.

* * *

><p>"Itu pasti Hikari! Semuanya, bergerak ke arah timur! Hikari ada di sana!" seru Sakumo. <em>Kakashi, aku tahu kamu pasti datang sendirian, dasar anak bodoh…<em>

Sakumo pun memimpin squadnya untuk misi penyelamatan itu.

"Berani juga putramu itu…namun mengapa dia harus berbohong," ujar Yagami.

"Hmph, aku harus mengajarinya nanti saat pulang,"

* * *

><p>"Kakashi! Arah jam 10 dan 12!"<p>

Hikari memandu Kakashi ke mana dia harus menyerang dan memfokuskan serangannya.

"Kemana si Raigoh itu…dari tadi dia tak menampakkan diri…" gumam Hikari.

"Yang bermata merah itu?"

Hikari mengangguk. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan aliran cakra yang mengerikan dari bawah tanah.

"Di bawah!"

Kakashi dan Hikari melompat pergi dari tempat mereka sebelum Raigoh muncul dari dalam tanah untuk menangkap mereka.

"Hmph, sharingan sangat merepotkan…" Raigoh mematah-matahkan jari-jarinya.

Dan sekarang, Kakashi dan Hikari telah dikepung oleh lima shinobi pembelot level Jounin.

"Hmm, tak kusangka akan mengalami hari ini…" Kakashi memunculkan dua bunshin.

Hikari pun memunculkan dua bunshinnya. Dia tahu ini akan menghabiskan cakranya lebih cepat, ditambah sharingannya yang aktif. Namun, dia harus bisa bertahan sebelum bantuan datang.

"Ayo…kita mulai!"

Dua bunshin Hikari maju menyerang dua shinobi lain dan begitu juga dengan bunshin milik Kakashi. Sedangkan wujud asli mereka menyerang Raigoh.

"Dasar bocah ingusan! Kalian pikir bisa melawanku?" Raigoh membuat segel tangan kemudian mengeluarkan jurus elemen tanahnya. Tanah yang mereka injak pun rubuh ke tanah, namun Hikari sudah memprediksi serangan itu dan memberitahukannya kepada Kakashi, mereka pun menghindar dan melompat tinggi ke udara.

Kakashi kembali membuat 2 bunshin dan menyerang Raigoh dengan shuriken-shuriken.

"Haha! Itu tak akan bisa mengenaiku!" Raigoh menangkis shuriken-shuriken yang meluncur ke arahnya, namun…dia tidak tahu ada 1 kunai yang bergabung di sana. Kunai yang dilempar Hikari dan telah ditempelkan kertas peledak.

"Apa?"

Raigoh pun masuk ke dalam jebakan. Kertas itu meledak dan membuatnya terlempar ke belakang.

"Yeah!" Hikari mengepalkan tangannya.

"Raigoh!" Empat Jounin pembelot itu masih melawan bunshin-bunshin Kakashi dan Hikari.

Mereka tidak tahu, bunshin itu ternyata…

"Apa?"

Saat mereka menyentuh bunshin, mereka terkurung oleh aliran cakra perak.

"Wah, tak ada ruginya kita diajarkan jurus itu oleh ayahku…" Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Ya…aku akan berterima kasih pada ayahmu setelah ini! Hmm? Awas!"

Tanah yang mereka injak kembali roboh. Raigoh sudah habis kesabarannya.

Kakashi dan Hikari mendarat di atas batang pohon.

"Kita membuatnya mengamuk, ini sungguh tidak bagus…" Hikari kembali membuat segel tangan. "Goukakyu No Jutsu!"

Raigoh menghindar dari semburan api Hikari kemudian meluncurkan serangan balasan ke gadis itu. Gadis itu segera melompat pergi untuk menghindari tinjuan Raigoh yang dapat merobohkan pohon yang tadi ditempatinya.

"Itu berbahaya sekali!" Hikari berusaha menghindar dari serangan-serangan Raigoh yang terus mengincarnya. Sampai Hikari tersudut dan tinjuan Raigoh siap mendarat di perutnya.

"Ukh!" Hikari sempat menendang Raigoh agar menjauh darinya sebelum akhirnya jatuh.

"Hikari!" Kakashi melemparkan kunai-kunai yang ditempelkan kertas peledak ke Raigoh sebelum datang menolong Hikari.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ugh…sakit sekali…" gadis itu merintih kesakitan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tak akan membiarkan dia menyentuhmu lagi! Kau bisa berdiri?"

Hikari mengangguk. Saat Kakashi menyentuhnya, seakan-akan aliran cakranya kembali pulih. Sakitnya pun berkurang dengan cepat.

"Kalian bocah-bocah membuatku marah! Kalian akan mati di sini sekarang juga!"

Raigoh pun mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya. Tanah tempat mereka berpijak dibuatnya hancur berantakan, ada yang menyembul naik dan ada yang tenggelam.

"Gyaa!"

Kakashi dan Hikari tidak mendapatkan tempat berpijak lagi. Dan saat mereka kira akan terjatuh dalam jurang…

"Kalian tak apa-apa?"

Seekor burung elang raksasa menolong mereka.

"Tuan Karoo!" seru Kakashi. "Ayahku di sini!"

Ya, Sakumo Hatake dan squadnya telah tiba.

"Para pembelot, kalian akan merasakan akibat karena telah mencoba untuk membelot…!" seru Sakumo.

"Dan…karena telah berani macam-macam dengan anak kami…" tambah Yagami.

"Ayah! Paman Sakumo! Kalian keren!" seru Hikari tanpa beban.

* * *

><p>Raigoh dihabisi dengan mudah oleh Sakumo dan yang lain. Mereka tidak perlu melawan yang lain karena telah terkurung di perisai cakra ciptaan Kakashi dan Hikari.<p>

Hikari pun segera diobati oleh ninja medis yang tergabung dalam squad Sakumo.

"Kakashi, tidak kusangka kamu senekad ini, nak…" Sakumo meletakkan tangannya di bahu Kakashi.

"Ayah…"

"Lain kali, jangan bertindak sendirian, mengerti?"

Kakashi mengangguk. Sakumo kemudian mengacak-acak rambut anaknya.

"Kamu tidak dapat memungkiri ikatan itu kan…"

Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya kemudian dialihkannya pandangannya ke Hikari yang sedang diobati.

"Ikatan…"

* * *

><p>Keesokan paginya…<p>

Kebun bunga di rumah Hikari…

"Ehem! Kakashi…"

Kakashi menoleh ke gadis itu. Tubuhnya dibalut perban di sana sini. "Kau terlihat seperti mumi!"

"Apa katamu?"

"Hey, hey! Aku belum mendengar kau mengatakan terima kasih…"

Hikari menyilangkan lengannya. "Hmm…"

"Huh! Sepertinya…susah untukmu untuk berterima kasih. Tidak ada sopan santun…"

"Enak saja kau mengataiku! Aku hanya sedang berpikir,"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan…"

Hikari akhirnya tersenyum kepada Kakashi untuk pertama kalinya. "Ikatan itu memang ada, jika tidak…kau pasti tidak mungkin mengetahui keberadaanku…"

Mata Kakashi melebar, gadis itu…tersenyum padanya?

"Hikari, bisakah kau menceritakan semuanya? Yang kuketahui hanyalah…" Kakashi mengaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Bahwa…kita telah terikat sejak lahir…"

* * *

><p>Desa Konoha, delapan tahun yang lalu…<p>

Nanase dan Sora sama-sama akan melahirkan hari itu. Mereka sekarang berbaring di ranjang yang berdampingan di rumah sakit Konoha. Dua wanita ini selalu bersama, bahkan…saat akan melahirkan…

Sora lah yang pertama berhasil melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan yang sehat. Beberapa menit kemudian, Nanase menyusul. Ya, Nanase melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki. Akan tetapi, kondisi bayi laki-laki Nanase sangat lemah. Bayi laki-laki itu harus segera mendapatkan pertolongan medis.

"Sora…"

"Ya, Nanase?"

"Selamat, bayimu sehat…"

"Terima kasih, Nanase. Aku yakin bayimu akan baik-baik saja…"

Nanase mengangguk lemah.

* * *

><p>Setelah beberapa hari dirawat di rumah sakit, Nanase dan bayi laki-lakinya pun diperbolehkan pulang. Pada hari itu juga, Sora datang berkunjung ke rumah Nanase.<p>

"Ah, Sakumo! Bagaimana keadaan Nanase dan bayinya?"

"Sudah jauh lebih baik, terima kasih atas kunjungannya, masuklah…Nanase ada di ruang tamu…"

Sora yang menggendong bayi perempuannya berjalan masuk ke dalam. Di bukanya pintu geser ruang tamu. Di dalam, dilihatnya Nanase sedang menyusui bayi laki-lakinya.

"Sora!"

"Hai…bagaimana kabarmu?"

Nanase tersenyum. Ditunjukkannya sang bayi.

"Ah…bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan! Lihatlah dia, wajahnya mirip denganmu, Nanase! Sedangkan rambutnya didapat dari ayahnya, haha…sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna," puji Sora.

"Terima kasih…"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kakashi Hatake…" Nanase kemudian melihat bayi perempuan di gendongan Sora.

"Haha, giliranku. Bayi yang cantik, ah? Dia bangun! Matanya sama denganmu…siapa namanya?"

Sora menatap bayinya. "Dia bagaikan cahaya bagi kami…jadi kami memberinya nama Hikari Uchiha,"

Nanase kemudian teringat akan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang terjadi setelah Hikari dibawa ke ruang perawatan menyusul Kakashi.

"Perawat-perawat bilang, tangan Hikari terus berusaha menggapai Kakashi…"

"Apa?"

"Ya…Hikari tidak menangis. Namun tangannya terus berusaha menggapai ke tempat di mana Kakashi berada. Memang…sulit dipercaya, namun…saat perawat yang menggendong Hikari mendekatkannya ke Kakashi yang kondisinya sangat lemah, tangan Hikari segera menyetuh kepala Kakashi dan…"

"Dan?"

"Kondisi Kakashi membaik dengan cepat…"

Sora mengernyit. Dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu akan kejadian itu.

"Haha, aku tidak percaya mengatakan ini, tapi...Setujukah kamu jika Kakashi dan Hikari ditunangkan?"

* * *

><p>"Kau tahu? Aku sama sekali tidak terima saat mengetahuinya…" Kakashi menghela nafasnya.<p>

"Eh! Kau kira aku terima? Benar-benar…aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan ibu kita saat itu, kalau dipikir-pikir kita impas…"

Kakashi mengernyit. _Impas?_

"Iya…dulu aku memberimu energi kehidupan, sekarang kau membalasnya dengan menyelamatkanku. Jadi, impas kan?"

"Energi kehidupan? Jadi…"

Hikari mengadahkan kepalanya. "Hmm, ya…aku mewarisi kemampuan yang sangat langka dari generasiku. Karena itulah aku sangat diincar…"

Kakashi terdiam, dia ingin mendengar lebih lanjut. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja dia merasa peduli.

"Resurrection, itulah kemampuanku…"

"Kau…bisa menghidupkan orang mati?"

"Tepatnya, makhluk hidup…" Hikari membungkuk dan memungut setangkai bunga mawar yang sudah layu di dekatnya. "Lihat…" dan perlahan-lahan bunga mawar itu segar kembali dan menjadi bunga mawar merah yang cantik.

Kakashi sangat terkesan dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

"Mungkin ada shinobi yang bisa menciptakan jurus yang seperti ini, akan tetapi…itu beresiko akan nyawa mereka. Sedangkan, aku hanya perlu mengaliri cakraku, bukan energi kehidupanku,"

"Lalu…yang kau berikan padaku?"

"Mana kutahu! Aku kan belum tahu apa-apa saat itu. Namun dipercaya…sebagian energi kehidupanku telah dialirkan ke dalam dirimu…"

Kakashi sungguh tidak menyangka atas apa yang diketahuinya. Fakta mengenai dirinya dan gadis yang selama ini dibencinya merupakan hal yang harus diterimanya.

"Cakraku, bisa memberi kehidupan. Oh, ya…apa kau merasa jika berada dekat denganku maka kau akan menjadi lebih kuat?"

Kakashi teringat. Ya, apa yang Hikari tanyakan benar…bukan hanya menjadi lebih kuat, namun ada perasaan lain yang masih belum diketahuinya sampai saat itu. Kakashi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ya…aku juga merasa seperti itu. Itu karena…ikatan tadi. Yah…aku tidak percaya mengatakan ini, akan tetapi…kita sepertinya…ehem," Hikari tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Entah mengapa kata-kata itu sulit untuk keluar.

"Ditakdirkan untuk bersama?"

Hikari terkejut. Kakashi mengatakan kata-kata itu seperti tanpa beban. Namun tak lama Kakashi tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Konyol! Aku tak mau bersama denganmu…"

"Heh! Kau pikir aku mau?"

Dan, walaupun hati mereka sudah tergerak namun mereka tak pernah menunjukkan sikap bersahabat terhadap satu sama lain sampai saat itu juga.

**to be continued**

* * *

><p>Next! Kehidupan Kakashi bergabung di Tim Minato!<p> 


End file.
